


Waited so long

by SweetSamSteve



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSamSteve/pseuds/SweetSamSteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SamSteve week day 3 "soulmate au"</p>
<p>When Sam turned 16 and the name of his soulmate apeared on his back it had been funny: "Steve Rogers".<br/>"You're gonna spend the rest of your life with a man that shares his name with an american symbol" his friend had joked and "Who calls his son Steve when their last name is Rogers, probably patriotic Republicans that's who." Sam had laughed along with the rest but suddenly at age 30 when all of them had found their significant others it wasn't funny anymore. </p>
<p>Just a few years later Captain America himself resurfaced and a ridiculous hope begins to grow in Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waited so long

**Author's Note:**

> I am new in this whole fanfic thing so don't judge I guess (also english ain't my first language so tell me if I mess up and forgive me for jumping through the tenses)

 

Soulmates should be reassuring, a safe place, the knowledge that there's somebody out there that supports and loves you no matter what; for the first years after the name had appeared Sam had felt this way, excited to find this person that's perfect for him and spend the rest of days together.

He had been sixteen when the name had appeared, Steve Rogers, a man. He wasn't suprised and neither was his mother, he had always felt more attracted to men after all. Still a same sex soulmate was not the norm, he knew that some people even hid their mark out of the fear of getting judged, that the possiblity of platonic soulmates was real. And yet he was sure that this was a romantic connection, for him it always had been, for most people it is.

When he told Riley the next day on their way to school they had laughed, Steve Rogers, of course they knew this name, they had world war two in history last year. "You know what kind of people name their child Steve Rogers? Patriotic ones for sure. You're going to spend the rest of your life with a men raised in the belief that America is the peak of humanity, have fun with that", Riley had joked.

It became a running gag between him and his friends: "You're gonna spend the rest of your life with a man that shares his name with an american symbol" they joked and "Who calls his son Steve when their last name is Rogers, probably patriotic Republicans that's who."

He was 20 when his first friend found his soulmate, it was calming to see such a genuine connection and Sam looked forward to having it himself.

The years passed and his friend found themselves- and each other. There was however no Steve Rogers in sight and slowly doubt crept into Sam, normally fate made sure you meet your soulmate: paths cross, if necessary even multiple times. So why did he not meet his soulmate yet? What stopped them from running into eachother at the supermarket? 

When he and Riley enlisted to the military and the "Falcon" project Riley had been with Dalia, his fiancée and soulmate for 1 year. After the accident Sam had asked her if she felt it, the loss of the connection, Dalia explained to him that yes, it felt like somebody ripped a hole into her, she felt it the second it had happend. Sam couldn't help but cry, cry for Riley who had a bright future ahead, for Dalia who had it all just to now cope with the loss of it. He knew that her mark would fade eventually and that maybe one day she would wake up with a new name, a reminder that the universe looks out for everyone in it's own way.

After that Sam stopped searching for his soulmate, Steve Rogers obviously didn't want to be found otherwise he would have registered to one of the countless websites created to help in cases like this. He moved to DC and started to work at the DVA as a counselor. And it took some time but he worked on getting over his fantasy of a perfect life with his perfect soulmate, Sam began to date, men whose soulmates died or abused them, men with platonic soulmates instead of romantic ones. Men who currently had no mark or hadn't found their soulmates yet, even though he knew that these relationships always had an expiration date. There where men who decided they didn't want some dumb little mark to control their future, who wanted to choose the person to spend the rest of their life with themselves. One of the latter, Keith, sticked around. They dated for a year and a half, when they broke up it was because Keith wanted more than Sam could give. He was not ready to settle down and have a family. He was not there yet. Keith however saw a different reason, in his eyes Sam was still hung up on that name on his back. The breakup was messy and painful, Dalia and he had a lot of late night calls. She had just found the person her new mark belonged to, a girl this time.

When _THE_ Steve Rogers resurfaced two years later it was Dalia who told him, waking him up with an excited phone call. " You think it's him? I mean it could be. You know I always wondered why you never met your Steve. It's just so unusual, you know? Maybe you never met him because you couldn't," a deep breath, " I think you should try it, try to meet him you know? Kara and Riley are the best things that ever happend to me, I want you to feel the things I feel, you deserve it. You really do." "Don't you think you are getting my hopes up high a bit?" He joked, " I will think about it but not right now, all i am going to think about right now is my morning coffee."

Captain America being alive was big news, every morning there was at least one report about him somehow, Sam couldn't escape his face. He had considered what Dalia told him, Captain America: his soulmate. A silly thought and even if he was, that man was went under in the forties, a diffrenttime of diffrent norms. Did Sam really want to find his soulmate just to find out he was racist and homophobic? Also, Steven probably had enough on his plate right now, he didn't wanna bother him.

The attack on New York confirmed this for him, if  _this_ Steve really was his soulmate the universe would bring them together, it didn't so far.

"You know we can't all have the luck of finding a soulmate twice _and_  being the mom to adorable twins, who by the way I am insulted you didn't make me the godfather of," he explained to Dalia when she visited. "I have absolutley no idea what you're talking about, you literally are the godfather of Kyle" "Yeah but can't a man be a little bit selfish and want both?" "Even if I wanted to, which for the record I don't, I doubt Kara would have let this happen," a sigh, "Riley would have loved this, you literally being Captain Americas soulmate," she changed the topic back to Sams lovelife. " Possible soulmate," Sam reminded her "and if I am honest I don't wanna loose the chance, the because if he isn't than-" "Ok, ok, I got it, I will let it go," another sigh. "But just for the record, I think you're making a big mistake by not finding it out." "Oh believe me, I waited so long, I can handle waiting a little bit longer."

 

 

"On your left"

It took him two laps until he realized who was passing him, his stomach tumbled, ** _this_** was happening. He was meeting his potential soulmate and, more importantly, he was being screwed over by him.

  _"Don't say it! Don't you say it!"_  
"On your left."  
"Come on man!"

This wasn't  _fair_ , he hadn't imagined it like this. He wanted to look good, damnit Rogers. Exhausted he sat down. It took no five minutes and Steve was with him. A bright smile looking at him, _mocking him_ , his stomach tumbled again.

Steve helped him up, his eyes widening in realization when Sam introduced himself. A smirk, friendly banter, and a few pop culture recomandations later, Sam had told Steve to listen to Martin Gaye, a smooth move which he is very proud of, the truth still unspoken between them. It's okay though, Sam waited for so long, he can wait a little longer. He doesn't need this right now...

 

_Turns out Steve decidedthat **he** had waited long enough when he showed up just a few days later at the DVA_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well I tried, I really wanted to do something Sam centric. Idk how I feel about it tbh, like it could use more Steve in it but I didn't really know how to fit him into this more then at the end. Feel free to leave a feedback and stuff.


End file.
